


Dear Rachel,

by Onehellagaykid



Series: Letters to you [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still love you. With all my heart and all that I am, Rachel Barbra Berry, I still love you. I hope you can forgive me for being so in love you with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rachel,

Dear Rachel,

I know that you probably hate me for doing this, especially on your wedding day, to Jesse St Douchebag no less. But please, understand this, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I know you are probably missing me right now and you want me by your side, but I can't be there. I can't be there because I'm afraid that I will do something so completely stupid that i will never forgive myself for. Which is why I am currently writing this letter to you, for Santana to give to you, on your wedding day. There are so many things I would like to say to you, but I just don't know how. But here are maybe four words that explain just a little bit. I still love you. With all my heart and all that I am, Rachel Barbra Berry, I still love you. For all those times I were horrible to you, I'm sorry. For all those names I called you, I'm sorry. For all times that I ignored you when you needed me most, I'm sorry. For the time I completely shattered your heart, that is time I'm most sorry for. I'm sorry that I never got a chance to fix it. I hope you can forgive me for being so in love you with you. If you have children one day, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name. Tell them who I am, please, for me. Tell them I'm the girl, who stole your heart and kept for the best part of 3 years. I'm sorry. If you still want me Rach, you can have me. Just tell Santana, and she will take you to me. If you don't want me, have good life Rachel. You deserve that. You were my perfect thing. Something I thought even I couldn't screw up, I guess I was wrong.

Yours Forever,

Quinn x


End file.
